


Brother in the Bedroom (or More Like in the Closet)

by MrWilliamJamesBooma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Brother Dean, Brother Finding Out, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/MrWilliamJamesBooma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back to the house they're staying at to learn a secret about his teenage brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother in the Bedroom (or More Like in the Closet)

Dean placed the two bags of greasy fast food, and two strofoam cups of soda on the small kitchen table while yelling for Sam that it was time to eat. He pulled his own food out, a double bacon cheeseburger, an extra large fry and an onion ring, he was hungry tonight, not that that was anything new.

As he sat down to his burger he realized that Sam hadnt came out to eat yet, or even yell back that he was too bussy with all that pointless homework he always insisted on doing. Personaly, Dean never saw the point of worrying about grades in high school, if anything high school was for mingling with the local chicks and finding creative ways to get them in his bed. If only he could get it through Sam's head that that was what High School was really all about, or at least that he could do homework and play the field of local girls.

After taking a bite from his burger, he got up and went into the hall. The house they were squating out wasnt a big one, but they had been in much smaller living spaces. There was a kitchen, a room to watch TV, a bathroom, and a bedroom for each of them (each also having their own TVs), what more could they need, other than HBO or cable. 

He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the sounds. He knew the sound too well, it was the sound of sex, coming from Sammy's bedroom. His brother was finally doing it, he was losing his virgin card and becoming a man. Dean had really been wondering, he himself had lost his virginity back when he was fourteen, and here Sammy was three months away from being seventeen, and up til now the kid had never shown any interest at all in sex or dating even. 

Dean had a smile plastered across his face as he took a step closer to Sammy's door. He was filled with pride, the kind of egotistical male pride one guy had for another when they scored. He knew he shouldnt be listening to this, but he was having a hard time turning away. He tried, and was just about to suceed when his brain started turning and he felt something was wrong. Why was Sammy moaning like that, werent the chicks suppose to do the moaning.

"Fuck Tim, Harder" Came a loud voice from behind the door, one belonging to Sammy. Dean was now beyond confused, Tim was a guys name. What was going on in there?

Dean knew how to be silent, and he used those skills to turn Sammy's door knob and crack the door open just enough so he could see in. He couldn't believe his eyes.

His first impulse was to throw the door all the way open and grab that naked guy over his brother by the shoulders, beat his face in and throw him out the front door. Dean was an impulsive guy, and he didn't tend to think about consequences to his actions in situations like this, but something within told him to stay put, that his first reaction was not a viable option.

Neither Sam nor this guy Tim had noticed Dean at the door. Sam was too busy laying on his stomach, letting that strange guy pound his cock into Sammy's ass and kiss his way down Sammy's neck. Dean couldn't believe this, he should put a stop to this right? Sam was too young to be doing something like this, besides Sam couldnt possibly want to be fucked like that. 

Sam turned his head so that his right ear was against the pillow, his face facing towards the door, eyes shut tight. That expression on Sam's face, Dean knew that face, and Dean somehow realized that Sam seemed to be getting as much pleasure out of being fucked as Dean did from fucking. So this meant that Sam was...gay? No, his brother couldn't be, but yeah...actually he could.

Everything became clear in Dean's mind now, it all suddenly added up. Sam's lack of intrest in girls, the times Sam had stared to long at a waiter or another dude in public, and that time when Sam was nine and they were in Ohio for a month and Dean had found Sam and his friend at the time fast asleep on the couch holding each other in a way that boys tended not to do with other boys. At the time he had just shrugged it up to their age, and was just happy that Sam had managed to make a friend.

Dean slowly shut the door, doing it as quietly as possible, and leaned his back against the door. He suddenly felt like a hypocrit, here he was all proud that his brother was finally experiencing the joys of sex, but when he finds out it isnt a chick who he was enjoying it with suddenly it was wrong, suddenly he needed to protect his brother from sex. He should be happy for his brother either way, and if this was what was right for Sammy, than who was he to judge. That didnt mean wasnt still going to be protective over that runt.

Dean returned to the kitchen table and began eating again. John wouldnt be happy about this, not at all. But then why did their dad even have to know? It was Sammy's life, and granite Dean wasnt super excited at the moment to know his brother was gay, but he didnt have a problem with homosexuals. There was much stranger things out there, the only thing Dean could never understand was how people like his brother could find pleasure out of having something stuffed up their ass, it sounded more painful than pleasurable. Maybe Sammy could explain it to him one day.

He ate in a hurry and went to his own room, closing the door and turning on the small TV in there to some action show which he didnt really pay any attention to. The show was almost over when there was knock on his door and Sammy stepped halfway in, a little red in the face.

"Um, Dean, I hadnt noticed you were home, I've been in my room studying, I had the TV on if you heard any strange noices"

"Nope, didnt hear anything, foods in the kitchen if your hungry"

"Ah, yeah thanks" Sammy said leaving. Dean thought about saying something, but Sammy would tell him when he was ready, and Dean would just pretend not to know. That didnt mean he wasnt going to check that Tim kid out, and beat the tar out of him if he did hurt Sammy in any way. And then tonight, after Sammy went to sleep, Dean would have to sneak in and find Sammy's wallet and make sure the kid was carrying condoms, if not Dean would have to get the kid some. It would be awkward, but he couldnt have his brother being sexually active and not using protection. 

He knew he would never look at his brother the same way, and that was probably a good thing.


End file.
